1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for testing components of an electronic device, and more particularly to a system and method for testing a memory device of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory devices, such as a random access memory (RAM), is often used to store data for a computer so that the data can be quickly fetched by a processor of the computer. Proper functioning of memory devices is critical to computer performance. As such, memory devices must be properly and effectively tested.
Usually, memory devices are tested by utilizing hardware equipments. One problem of this method is that the hardware equipments need to be extra bought. As a result, test cost increases.